Blair Boyfriend Ivan was dare Girls to Play Bloody Mary
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Blair Latest Underclass Boyfriend Ivan, Ivan Dare Girls.
1. Chapters and Some Info

Fandom: Gossip Girls (TVShow), Bloody Mary (Urban Legend) Bloody Mary (Movie)

Writer: rutz22

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Urban Legend

Bloody Mary

Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)

Serena Celia Humphrey Age: 15 Year Old

Blair Cornelia Age: 15 Year Old

Nelly Yuki Age: 15 Year Old

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey Age: 15 Year Old

Ivy Dickens Age: 15 Year Old

Charlotte Rhodes Age: 15 Year Old

Original Character

Blair Boyfriend Ivan Age: 15 Year Old


	2. Dare To Play

I don't know," said Nelly as she sat on the couch, one leg on another.

"Oh, I know," said Jennifer, "This seems like a stupid idea to me."

"Look, if Ivan said we should do it, and then we should," said Blair as she tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Are you really considering that we revert to our childhood and actually have a slumber party?" asked Charlotte, "Because I have not heard anything about the Bloody Mary since I was in third grade."

"I don't know why but I think Blaire is a little out of her mind right now," said Serena as she rolled her eyes."

They were holed up in a cabin off the fifth interstate and they were all irritable. At first, when Ivan had asked the girls to come with him, they thought there was going to be a party. Matters soon took a turn for the worst as the pickup stopped outside a completely abandoned and cold cabin.

With the cabin completely empty, they all looked at Ivan for an explanation which he was lost for. All he had to say on the subject was that he had to run around the corner to get some supplies for the party. The girls were not happy but they did not say anything about it so that Blair's feelings were not hurt. Ivan could see the lack of enthusiasm for his plan so he stayed a little longer than he had intended to.

"Okay, gather around ladies," he said as all six girls came to sit by the fireplace in the living room.

"Now, I know that you were expecting something different but I am off my schedule," he announced, "If you would please be a little more cheerful, that would make my day."

They were all surprised when Blair questioned the plan herself.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Ivan who was at a loss of words.

"Well, we are here to party but obviously the guys are not here."

"What guys?" asked Blair with a frown on her forehead.

"Oh, relax!" he said, "What would be a party without boys?"

"Are they from your school?" asked Blair.

"Yes, they are and guess what? They have an endless supply of alcohol."

"But we are not old enough yet," said Jennifer, "My folks would kill me."

"That is the point of this whole cabin," said Ivan, "So, who is with me?"

Several girls raised their hands and it seemed like the party was going to continue.

"What do we do till the guys and the supplies get here?" asked Serena sarcastically.

"I don't know," said Ivan as he left the cabin, "I dare all of you could play Bloody Mary!"

"Is he serious?" asked Serena, "Is that what he just said?"

"I don't know," said Blaire, "It has been a while since I have played it."

"It is not like we have a lot of options here," said Ivy as she went in search of the bathroom.

The bathroom was run-down and dirty. Ivan was not going to have it easy for leaving six high maintenance girls in the middle of nowhere without even the facility of adequate bathrooms.

Ivy emerged from the bathroom with her shirt on her nose. The girls groaned out in disappointment as they realized that even the bathroom was off-limits for them.

"I think Bloody Mary would die out of the smell in there," said Ivy as she took a seat next to Blair.

"She would if she was called," said Blair in agreement.

"We shall all go and try it," said Ivy, "I don't know if the magic works if I have a cloth on my nose."

They all laughed and Blair relaxed a little; maybe, Ivan still had a chance of saving this thing. They all went to the bathroom and looked at each other as if it was a joke. The bathroom was barely big enough for them to fit in. In darkness, the girls chanted Bloody Mary thrice before running out of the bathroom. The place was smelly and disgusting.

Just as they were beginning to settle in, they heard a voice in the back room.

They all looked at each other to see if one of them had wandered off to the backside, but they were all present in that room.

"If we are here illegally we could get in big trouble."

"I think my father would be able to get us out of this situation if the need arose."

"Shh!" said Serena as they heard the noise of water running from one of the bedrooms.

"Maybe someone is in there," said Charlotte, "This place must be a hub for druggies!"

"Ivan is so not getting off the hook for this," said Serena, "First, he brought us to this place and then he leaves."

"I am sure he would be on his way back soon."

"You know what?" said Serena, "This is ridiculous, I am going inside to see who it is."

They all tried to grab her dress as she made her way to the backside but she was gone before they could act. They all got up and waited for something to happen but it was awfully quiet back there. Charlotte and Ivy got up and grabbed pans from the kitchen as weapons in case they needed it.

When nothing happened, they looked at each other in confusion. After five minutes had passed, Blaire went in to see where Serena was. The room was entirely empty and there was no sign of either Serena or the running water.

"Where did she go?" asked Blair as she came out of the room but there was no one in the living room.

That was strange; were they planning to leave her there alone all along? Blair looked out of the window and saw their pickup standing outside. Had someone taken the girls? Was this some sort of a prank? She was really feeling uneasy about this.

Just as Blair began to get angry, a loud crash came from the room that she had just exited. She turned just in time to see Serena lying on the bed upside down, her eyes bleeding red fluid. Blair retched on the floor as she tried to regain her balance. What in the world had she just seen? Blaire would never forget the way Serena's eyes were missing and there were streams of blood running down her cheek.

Blair wanted to get out of the house and drive the pickup away but she could not leave the others behind. Someone in that cabin was playing a sick joke on them and Blair could not ditch her friends. She could still not believe that Serena was dead. They had just been fighting a few minutes ago. She had mixed feelings about Ivan? Was he involved in all this? Blair was getting sick to her stomach but before she could get back to herself she heard another bang.

Blair was not ready to lose any of her other friends. There was only one solution to this problem and if Blair was to go through with it, she had to be fast. Grabbing the pot in the kitchen, Blair rushed to the other room. As she went running she tripped on something heavy lying on the floor. Blair screamed as she saw Jennifer and Charlotte lying on the floor, their eyes missing from their faces.

Blair had never seen so much blood in her life. Her body was shutting down to the horrors of the situation. She wanted to move and to run, she wanted to scream but her senses were not working. Her stomach ached at the thought that Ivan had something to do with it but at the same time, the legend of bloody Mary was fresh in her memory.

She looked away from the corpses of her friends only to see the mirror in the bathroom. Although there was a big crack on the mirror, Blair could see a woman with long hair staring at her through the mirror. Blaire screamed and ran out even though she could hear the screams of Ivy from the bathroom. She was fumbling her things to find the key to the car.

Her hands were numb and pale. She could not even grab the pan anymore. Thinking of the spare key in the dashboard, Blair ran off out of the house in the car but what she saw in the car made her scream. It was the body of Nelly as she tried to start the truck. The Bloody Mary must have taken her when she was about to escape.

How was she still alive when no one else was? Was there any possibility that Ivan would be coming back for her? Something was wrong about this cabin from the beginning and now all her friends were dead. She was never going to get out of the place alive! She sat on the ground and began crying with fear but her adrenaline was kicking in.

She could not lose hope like that, she had to survive. Wiping her tears and getting up, Blair pulled Nelly's body out of the car and got inside. Her heart kept thumping and her brain kept asking her the question of what she would tell to all the parents back home. Ignoring the urge to pity her, Blaire drove along.

She could not believe that she was going to be saved. She had done it; she had escaped a terrible situation. Now that the cabin was behind her, she could breathe. She looked in the rearview mirror one last time to see the body of Nelly lying on the ground.

Instead, Blair saw the woman from the bathroom in the mirror. She had a wild smile on her face as she attacked Blair. Blair tried to keep the steering in check but her eyes were now beginning to bleed.

As the car crashed into the tree and Blair bled to death, she could see a car approaching from the distance.


	3. Ending

Ivan did not belong to the same upper class as the rest of them and had to disappoint some of the girls to make his plan work. In his mind, this was the perfect place to do drugs and to drink all they wanted. No one was going to find out about this.

It was true that the run had taken longer than usual, but he now had the drinks and the guys. After the initial disappointment, Blair was going to love Ivan for this party. He had spent weeks formulating a plan that would suit all the girls.

He and his pals drove towards the cabin with fresh supplies to eat and to drink. The place was deserted for miles so no one would complain to the loud music either. It was true that he should have gotten the place cleaned first, but then again, he was not a pro yet.

Just as he turned the corner towards the cabin, he saw a car collide with a tree with a bang. The guys got off the car and ran towards it but the car exploded. Ivan prayed that it was not Blair in the car but he could identify the cloth of her shirt. The guys tried to restrain him but he wanted to see if she was still there in the cabin.

"Let it be one of the other girls," he prayed but deep inside he knew what he had just witnessed.

Ivan ran inside the cabin to see all the dead bodies piled up against one another.

The cops came and went but they could not determine the cause of death for the other five girls. Blair's father gave Ivan a hard time and considered him responsible for her death but there was no evidence of Ivan's involvement.

Truth be told, Ivan was at fault there. He should have never taken the girls to that cabin, he should have never left them alone and most of all, he should have never dare them to play bloody Mary.


End file.
